


That Fateful Day

by PrincessOfTheFlames



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: The Bite of '83
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfTheFlames/pseuds/PrincessOfTheFlames
Summary: It was Chris's Birthday and it was supposed to be the happiest day of his life, but it turned into the worst day
Kudos: 23





	That Fateful Day

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FNAF NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE NAMES ARE MADE UP OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD! 
> 
> WARNING: Mentions blood and bullying, if you are uncomfortable with that... Do not read!
> 
> AN: This is told in Chris' POV.

"That Fateful Day..."

Liz and I were by the prize counter, wanting to turn in our tickets we won for prizes. She pointed at what looked like a stuffed Bonnie, but it was green. "Think you want one of those Plushtraps, Chris?" She asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders and simultaneously said, "Yeah, maybe..." Then I pointed at a golden-colored Bonnie and said, "I don't have one of those yet... Is that the Bonnie?"

Liz shook her head enthusiasticly, "They're 1,200 tickets! Wanna pull together so you can get it?"

I looked away from her and yawned, "Yeah, that'll be fun!" After I said that I felt someone behind me. I turned around and it was Mike in his Foxy mask!

"Hey Loser! Happy birthday!" He said smugly as his friends laughed about what he said to me behind him.

I stood up straight and said, "Mike, stop!"

One of his friends, Jacob, came from behind him to beside him and said, "Yeah Mike stop, he's gonna cry!" He laughed after his smug statement and making the 'Crybaby' thing where the eye holes were on his Freddy mask.

I started shaking and grabbed my Freadbear plushie that was between Me and Liz. I held it close to me and said, "Y-you freak me out M-Mike. I-I'll tell Mom!"

He make a grabbing motion for Freadbear, so I ducked down. Mike barely missed my Brown hair and my blue eyes started to whell up with tears like many times before. He then said, "If you wanna keep your stupid bear, you won't tell Mom _ANYTHING_!"

Liz stepped next to me and pet my hair. Her Orange hair nearly touching the floor and her green eyes were filled with rage towards Mike. "Back off! It's Chris' birthday!"

Then another one of Mike's friends, Bryan, slapped Liz! "Can it little girl!" He said, "I can't believe you need a girl to defend you Chris!" His Chica mask slid a little bit and he quickly slid it back into place.

Mike's last friend, Selene, came up from from behind him. She smirked from behind her Bonnie mask and asked Mike sassily, "Wow, your brother is a really a big baby, isn't he?"

Mike snickered at Selene's question about me. "It's hilarious," he said. He then slouched over in thought as the others surrounded me, then he perked up and smirked under his mask. "Why don't we help him get a closer look?" He asked rhetorically. "He'll love it!"

He then picked me up, my black and white striped shirt getting bunched up exposing my stomach. "No, please!" I shouted, tears rolling down my cheeks.

Mike now had a huge grin on his face, "C'mon guys!" He directed at his friends. His white shirt was bunched up too thanks to me being held there. "Let's give the little man a lift! He wants to get up close and personal!"

Mike jogged over to the Freadbear animatronic, his jeans rubbing together." As he was jogging I yelled, "No! I don't wanna go!"

Mike disregarded my pleads to stop, he stopped at the stage where Freadbear was performing. "You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer!" Mike giggled at his 'good idea'. I was too close to Freadbear's mouth for comfort. Mike had a hand on my stomach, so I didn't fall into Freadbear's mouth while he held onto my jeans. "Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Freadbear a big kiss!" Mike said to his friend, who crowded around him. "On three!" I got very scared when he said that, was he going to put me in Freadbear's mouth?!

One...

I was right in front of the animatonic's mouth. I was scared for my life, was it going to end?! What was going to happen?!

Two...

My head was inside Freadbear's mouth. I saw the mechanical insides of the animatronic, I was crying super hard, but I did it quietly.

Three...

I caught a quick glimpse of Mike and his friends, they were smiling! "Please Mike, get me out!" I pleaded, but I knew he toned me out... "I'm scared!" I felt pressure around my forehead, then I felt an overwhelming pain! I saw a red substance come over my eyes and It flowed into my mouth, it tasted strongly metallic-like. Was this blood?! After I tasted the blood, I saw black...

Fin


End file.
